Systems that detect network incidents (e.g. for threats and vulnerabilities), in general, are known. Systems for creating an incident ticket and tracking resolution of incidents, in general, are known. These systems, however, suffer from various drawbacks. Among other drawbacks, at least some of these systems suffer from the requirement for excessive manual intervention, inefficient incident routing and ineffective management of over all incident response. Conventional workflow processes, in general, are known. These workflows often have limited flexibility and are often pre-defined and not easily customized by a user. Current systems also fail to provide an automated approach for linking methods related to identifying, monitoring and resolving event driven network issues and incidents relating to corporate governance and compliancy. Other drawbacks with known technologies exist.